As computer networks have become faster and more reliable, the deployment of network data storage systems in enterprise computing environments has become more widespread. In a typical enterprise computing environment, client systems such as computer workstations, database servers, web servers, and other application servers can access data stored remotely from the client systems, typically in one or more central locations. One or more computer networks connect the client systems to mass storage devices such as disks disposed at the central locations. Such centralized data storage, referred to hereinafter as network data storage, facilitates the sharing of data among many geographically distributed client systems. Network data storage also enables information systems (IS) departments to use highly reliable (sometimes redundant) computer equipment to store their data.
Applications in the computing networks may fail due to an internal coding error in the application, an error in the operating system on which the application is running, an error in the hardware of the computer system on which the application is running, or a combination of any of the above errors. The errors may cause the application, or the operating system, to cease executing (e.g. a crash) or to stop functioning (e.g. a hang). Also, the computing network may become overloaded with requests from clients. A need exists for an improved way to provide high availability upon a detection of failure in the cluster while managing the distribution of client requests.